


A Daisy instead of a glass shoe

by Sadlyamundane



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern settings, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: Tumblr prompt: runaway prince!simon and commoner!rapahelTwo weeks from his coronation and three from his wedding to Princess Isabelle of Idris, the Prince of New York found himself on a park bench in Brooklyn. His face buried in the palms of his hand as his phone continued to ring.Deep breaths. Deep breathes. Deep- the phone is laying in pieces on the concrete walkway in shattered fragments.“You’re a little far from the palace” A slightly accented voice said, from out of the corner of his eyes Simon saw black leather.“Excuse me?”“Oh I’m sorry your highness, I apologize for not bowing” The boy snorted.“Please, just leave me alone” Simon huffed tiredly.





	

Two weeks from his coronation and three from his wedding to Princess Isabelle of Idris, the Prince of New York found himself on a park bench in Brooklyn. His face buried in the palms of his hand as his phone continued to ring.  
Deep breaths. Deep breathes. Deep- the phone is laying in pieces on the concrete walkway in shattered fragments.

“You’re a little far from the palace” A slightly accented voice said, from out of the corner of his eyes Simon saw black leather.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh I’m sorry your highness, I apologize for not bowing” The boy snorted.

“Please, just leave me alone” Simon huffed tiredly.

“I’m sure you’re use to always getting what you want but your grace, this is my bench”

“This is New York’s bench” Simon sat up straight and turned his head to look at the boy. Simply beautiful, is how Simon would describe him, his skin was pale under the fluorescent street lights, his hair was neatly slicked back and he had a scar on his cheek, his lips full and pale pink, eyebrows perfectly sculpted. Simply beautiful.

“On the contrary” The boy cocked an eyebrow and pointed to a plaque with the names ‘Raphael S. Magnus B. and Ragnor F. carved into it “It’s ours”

“Sorry” Simon mumbled, too tired to argue got up and brushed off his suit.  
Just then the ringing of sirens started and Simon could see the red and blue lights flashing and coming towards them.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Simon cursed and yanked on his hair as he frantically turned around in circles to find a place to hide.

“Whoa whoa your highness, are you in trouble with the pigs? Did you kill someone? Stole something?”

“They’re not pigs” Simon sighed “royal guards, I ran away from home, I’ll give you anything you want, just please don’t let them see me”  
“Anything?” The boy asked with a smirked and Simon was starting to regret his word choices.

“Yes anything”

“Alright, take that off” The boy gestured to Simon’s suit jacket as he took off his own leather one. “Put this on” he said and tossed Simon his jacket “and sit here” he patted his lap as he resumed his seat on the bench.

“I’m sorry, what?” Simon looked mortified.

“Princey boy, do you want to go back to the palace?”

“No, no of course not” Simon sat on the boys lap in a rush he almost fell off but a hand on his waist steadied him.

“Kiss me” The boy said and Simon stared at him wide eyed as the sound of frantic footsteps sounded on the gravel.  
Simon looked away for a spilt second before turning back and the boy’s soft lips met his. The boys other hand was placed on Simon’s cheek, blocking him from the passing guards. 

Simon didn’t intend to kiss this boy for longer than had to, but he found himself chasing after the boy’s lips when they parted.

“They’re gone” The boy breathed against Simon’s lips. 

“Yeah, thanks” Simon muttered and got off the boys lap and began to walk off before quickly turning around “can ask you for one more thing?”

“Yeah, I have somewhere you can stay for the night”

“oh thank god, I mean thank you um”

“Raphael Santiago”

__

“Magnus, open up I know you’re home” Raphael groaned and banged on the door. It was almost two in the morning when they finally got to Magnus’ Bane’s loft since they had to keep cutting through side streets and back allies on Raphael’s motorcycle to keep Simon from being spotted by the police or the royal guards.

“Snowflake I love you bu-“ Magnus swung the door opened and lifted his head to see Simon standing beside Raphael “did you kidnapped him?” he directed his question to Raphael.

“No, of course not, he ran away” Raphael rolled his eyes and brushed past Magnus. 

“Oh my, royal gossip, let me call Ragnor”

__

“You’re sleeping on the couch” Raphael called to Simon as he raided Magnus’ cupboards for extra blankets “or the floor which ever you think will be more comfortable with you”

Simon paused as Raphael handed him a pile of blankets and pillows. 

“What?” Raphael turned around with a smirk “not very kingly? Unless you want to get into bed with one of us?”

“no, but very human” Simon grinned “thank you” it was the first time that someone looked at him as an equal. For the short period of time that he knew both Magnus and Raphael, they treated him more humanly than anyone has for all his life, and for that Simon was grateful.

__  
Simon spent a week on Magnus’ couch, eating take out and greasy dollar pizza while the Kingdom haunted for a sight of their prince. Even though Simon had called his mother to reassure her that he would be home soon and that he’s safe, every member of the police force and every royal guard were on alert. 

Simon’s favorite thing about the week was Raphael. He got to know Raphael little by little every day, through the competitive games of scrabbles and star gazing on the roof of Magnus’ apartment and soft lingering kisses, casual bumps in the kitchen and sleepless nights on the couch.

Raphael that has three younger brothers and a sister. Raphael that goes home every Sunday –and often accompanied by his two best friends- to eat family dinner in his mother’s cramped apartment in Harlem.

Raphael that likes to play piano because his mama taught him. Raphael that is incredibly good at baseball but hates to be out in the sun. Raphael that has a collection of leather jackets and suits.

Raphael. 

Everything about him captured Simon and kept him on his toes. 

Simon was currently on his toes as he leaned up to brush Raphael’s curls from his eyes as Raphael sat on the ledge of the roof, his back rested against the red brick wall. The glow from the setting sun turned his skin golden.

“I’m going back tomorrow” Simon sighed and rest his elbows on the rough concrete.

“yeah? It’s about time” Raphael snorted.

“shut up, you’ll miss me” Simon said, he wanted to add that he’ll miss Raphael too but decided against it. 

Raphael frowned and looked over the bridge where the palace was “don’t marry Isabelle”

“what?” Simon gaped.  
“You won’t be happy, you and I both know that and neither will she” Raphael sighed “You said you’d give me anything I wanted, I want to be with you, Simon”

“It’s my duty, can’t just not marry the Princess” Simon whispered and closed his eyes to keep his tears at bay.

“Of course, your duties” Raphael rolled his eyes and swung his legs over the ledge and backed Simon “please leave, your highness” Raphael grunted.

“Raphael please” Simon began but stopped when Raphael picked up his phone and put his ear buds in, the music blared faintly as the evening wing howled.

__  
Magnus paced the room, his arms crossed against his chest. 

“No” Raphael answered when Magnus opened his mouth “we are not talking about it” 

It, referred to the invitations that sat opened on the coffee table. It might have also referred to whatever happened between him and Simon but he knew Magnus wouldn’t push those questions, until he knew Raphael was ready to talk.

“It’s a royal event” Magnus whined “I have the best outfit picked out” 

“Then go, he’s your friend too” Raphael sighed. Friend, the word felt wired to Raphael, Simon wasn’t his friend, he was so much more, yet he let his thoughts remain just that, thoughts. “Go watch him become king”

“Snowflake” Magnus sat at the edge of the couch where Raphael laid “you care about him”

Raphael snorted “he’s becoming king, why did I think” he trailed off.

__

On the day of his coronation Prince Simon laid on his bed, the early morning rays seeping through the thin white curtains. A soft knock came before a a fairy head appeared in the doorway. A bright contrast to the white and gold design of the room. 

Duchess Clary Fray of Brooklyn and Simon’s childhood best friend bounced in and collapsed on Simon’s bed.

“That’s not very lady like” Simon snorted and Clary giggled as she buried herself under the white comforters. 

“Hush, this is the last time I’ll be able to do it, god knows the how the palace will gossip if the Duchess walked out of the Kings chambers”

“shut up, you’re my best friend, that’s not going to change”

“Isabelle’s here” Clary’s eyes darted around the room.  
“she is?” Simon asked, a hint of distaste in voice “I m-mean that’s good, I’m glad she’s here”

Clary turned over to lay on her stomach and watch Simon. “Si, you don’t have to go through with it, your mother will understand”

“It’s not that easy, this arrangement has been made since our birthday, Izzy and I both have to”

“No, King Alec called off his wedding with the Duchess Lydia, their wedding too, was planned at the time of their birth”

“Did the invitations get delivered?” Simon asked to change the subject, though this was another topic he’d rather ignore.

“Yes, I went with Raj myself” Clary hummed and twisted her curls between her paint stained fingers.

“I don’t know if I want to see him, but I feel like I need him here” Simon whispered and searched his best friend’s face for reassurance. 

“You made your choice Simon, he’s going to make his”

__

It was hard to ignore that today was the day of the coronation. Between the cheers and small parades around the city and Magnus’ endlessly pampering himself for the night’s event, Raphael was sure he’s lose his mind, there was only one place he could think of being.

The sun was too bright for his liking but Raphael sat there stubbornly, on the bench he had first met Simon, the handmade plaque that he and his friends had made and screwed onto the bench on one of their drunken nights gleamed under the afternoon sun.

His mind continuously drifted to Simon. Simon’s crooked smile and beautiful curls, and his beautiful brown eyes. Raphael closed his eyes, lost in the thoughts of ‘what ifs’ and ‘maybes’ when he felt a tiny hand rest on his knees. 

“Hello Princess Madzie” he smiled softly at the little girl that stood before him, a crooked tiara resting on her braided hair.

“For the King” she giggled and placed a daisy on Raphael’s leg before running off towards her nana.

Raphael picked the flower, he didn’t believe in signs but he got up and made his way home.  
__  
“You look so handsome; dad would have been proud of you” Rebecca smiled through teary eyes as she straightened the royal pins that adored Simon’s chest “I am proud of you”

“Who are you and what have you done with my sister?” Simon joked and drew her into a hug “how is the Queen?”

“The queen is still annoyed, but mom’s glad your home” she said and kissed his cheek as the horns in the palace blared to announce the first of their guest.  
__  
Raphael lightly tapped his daisy in his pocket as Magnus hummed beside him. 

“I’m happy you decide to come along; I don’t think I’d survive an evening with lords and ladies without someone to gossip with” Magnus scoffed as they entered the palace.

The palace was beautifully adorned with the kingdoms national flower, lilac vails hung from the floor to ceiling pillars and the marble floors shined under the lights of the chandeliers that hung above their heads. 

“Names and titles please” An older man asked as they arrived at the top of the stairs to the royal ball room. 

“Magnus Bane and Raphael Santiago of Brooklyn”

The man stomped on the floor with the large shaft in his hand to draw the rooms attention. 

“Announcing, Sir Magnus Bane of Brooklyn and Sir Raphael Santiago of Brooklyn”

__

In the room where he waited, Simon felt his heart leap out of his chest as Raphael’s name was announced. 

Clary squeezed his hand gently before leaving him with his personal body guard, Raj.

“Raj, am I ready to be king?” Simon asked softly.

“I think you are, your majesty, but” Raj paused with a conflicted look on his face “forgive me for saying this, but as one of your oldest friends, I think you should be a different kind of ruler, one fulfills his duties towards himself before the duties of his people, only then you can be”

__

Raphael and Magnus walked around the room, feeling slightly out of place among royalty. Raphael was about to suggest that they leave when the music shut off.

“Announcing, the royal highnesses King Alexander of Idris and Princess Isabelle” Raphael spared the princess a few glances. He’d be seeing more of their future queen soon.

Magnus’ eyes, however never left King Alexander. “How can one human being be that gorgeous” he mused and sipped on his martini.

Raphael rolled his eyes and sipped on his own beverage as more royal and important guest filled the room. 

The music floated around the room lightly after the last of the guest had arrived. “Would you like to dance?” 

Raphael turned around to politely decline when Duchess Clary took him arm and led him to the opened dancefloor. 

“Raphael, I’m glad you decided to come tonight” She smiled as they gracefully swayed to the music. “Si- “

“It’s the only royal event I’ll ever be invited to, that’s the only reason I’m here”

“You’re a terrible liar” Clary hummed. “You care for him”

“That is no lie” Raphael sighed “but it doesn’t matter”

Clary opened her to speak up the music shut off again and the horns blared “Announcing the royal highnesses, Princess Rebecca Lewis, Prince Simon Lewis and your majesty Elaine Lewis”

Every eye in the room were on the royal family. Except Raphael’s. Raphael’s eyes were on the prince; no, it was on Simon. The boy he ate frosted flakes with at 2am when they couldn’t sleep, the boy that beat his high scores on countless video games. 

But the crown that sat on his head reminded Raphael, that his Simon was about to be King, and he was nothing but another face in their vast kingdom. 

“I-I have to leave; I need some air” Raphael choked and pulled his hands free from Clary’s grasp. 

Raphael avoided bumping into anyone as he rushed out of the doors. He leaned on the stone rails of the balcony, his head resting on the cold surface.  
“Oh, Raphael” Magnus sighed and rest his hands on his best friend’s shoulders. 

“It’s fine, I’m fine” Raphael looked up with a small smile and turned to see Simon standing in the door way. 

“Let’s go home snowflake” Magnus placed his fingers on Raphael’s cheek to turn his stare away from Simon “let’s leave now”

“Magnus, give us a few minutes please” Simon pleaded as he stepped forward.

“I’m sorry, Simon” Magnus said and shook his head no. 

“It’s okay Mags, to minutes then we leave, you can go ogle King Alexander some more” Raphael added the last bit with a teasing grin to take the edge off of Magnus.

“Fine, two minutes”

__

Simon waited until Magnus disappeared into the crowd before hesitantly stepping forward to stand besides Raphael.

“Nice party” Raphael commented drily and picked at a loose thread on his jacket. 

“Yeah, it’s n-nice” Simon looked at Raphael and then out to the fountain in the back yard. “Thanks for coming” Simon added when the silence between them lasted too long.

“I’m only here because of the princess” Raphael said and reached into his pocket “her name is Madzie, she lives in the orphanage that your family wants to take down. You said you’d do anything I asked you for, forget what I said about marrying Isabelle, that was a stupid request, as if you’d love a nobody. This is the one thing I want you to do for me, save her home” he set the flower down in front of Simon.

Simon hesitantly picked up the flower and held in between his finger “Raphael,” Simon whispered unsure of what to say.

“Simon, your mother is looking for you” Princess Isabelle called from the door. 

Simon took a deep breath and looked between Raphael and Isabelle “coming” he said before turning and headed to the party.

__

“Magnus we have leave” Raphael grabbed onto his best friend’s hand “I’m sorry, King Alexander” he halted when he saw the King from the neighboring kingdom leaning against the pillar. 

“Raphael” Magnus gasped at the sight of his best friend’s red puffy eyes. 

“I’ll catch a cab home, stay and enjoy the rest of the party” Raphael commented before bowing to Alec “goodnight, your Majesty”

“Pardon me Alexander” Magnus said and followed Raphael through the crowd and out the front door “Raphael wait”

“I’m sorry Magnus but I can’t be here anymore”

“I understand snowflake” Magnus said and pulled Raphael into a hug “huntersmoon doesn’t close for another two hours you know” he added.

__

“Magnus” a voice called as their car arrived at the base of the step.

“King Alexander”

“Will I see you again?” Alec asked as they met halfway.

“Perhaps you should call me sometimes” Magnus smirked and slipped a neatly folded piece of paper into Alec’s pocket as he kissed the King’s cheek.

__

The following morning Raphael woke to Simon’s voice filling the apartment. “What are you watching?” he asked and rubbed at his sleepy eyes.

Magnus hummed something inaudible from the tip of his coffee cup. “You should watch this” he said and set the cup on the cluttered table.

It was the midday news showing clips from the new King’s first council meeting. “Closing of the Brooklyn orphanage” the headline side.

“What an asshole” Raphael scoffed. 

“You haven’t even listened to the rest of it” Magnus scolded and Raphael sat back down on the couch. 

“King Simon’s first order is to refurbish the Westchester castle as a home for orphaned children” The news anchor announced. 

“Holy shit” Raphael gasped.

“Wait for it, there’s more” Magnus said and shushed Raphael.

“Following that up, King Simon followed in the footsteps of King Alexander of Idris, calling off his wedding with Princess Isabelle, claiming that ‘we are a new age and should make new traditions, we are Kings but first we are people and we too, deserve to marry out of love and not duty’”

__

Raphael sat on the roof as he did many nights to watch the sun die and moon come to life. The cheers and celebrations around Brooklyn seemed to get louder and louder. It was indeed a happy time, for some.

“You’re far from the palace” Raphael said without looking over his shoulders as the light footsteps came to a stop. He’d know that cologne anywhere, a small smile tugging on his lips.

“I might be, but I’m right where I need to be” Simon spoke as he came to rest his elbows on the ledge. “This is a beautiful view” he added and gaze at Raphael’s eyes, they twinkled like the stars that peeked out from the darkening sky.

“Why is that?” Raphael asked with raised eyebrow.

“Because you’re here”


End file.
